


Stress Relief Comes in Heels

by Wakingonprospit



Series: WWTD (What Would They Do): Imagine Your OTP Like Never Before [12]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil Is Not Described, Dorks, Dorks in Love, High Heels, M/M, Sexual Content, Tourniquet, trying to be sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl had a lot on his plate being the head chef at such a well known restaurant. Some nights are definitely more stressful that others and this night in particular was one of the worst. Good thing Earl has a boyfriend willing to do what it takes to cheer him up after work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief Comes in Heels

_ Rough day at work? _

Earl sighed quietly to himself as he read over the text that his boyfriend had sent him an hour ago. They had just closed the restaurant and while he wished he could describe the past few hours as ‘rough,’ the adjective hardly fit. More appropriate words for this evening would be words like ‘miserable,’ ‘chaotic,’ and ‘hellish.’

It had been terribly busy at the restaurant, and in the last few hours of the work day, everything went wrong. Tourniquet was known not only for its delicious, though mildly poisonous food, but also for its outstanding customer service. This was something that the staff found hard to uphold this evening due to the increasing number of chefs who were being eaten by the salad croutons. With the kitchen short on staff and becoming even more sparse as time went on, it caused much more stress to the few remaining cooks.

Earl stared down at his phone screen for a moment before typing out a quick reply to Cecil.

_ You don't know the half of it. Terrible really. _

A moment later his phone vibrated in his pocket again.

_ Well hurry home and we'll see if we can do something about that ;) _

* * *

 

"Cecil?" Earl set his keys in the bowl by the door as he walked into his apartment. All the lights were out, and he almost would have believed that no one was home if it were not for his boyfriend's voice coming from down the hall.

"In the bedroom!"

The redhead walks down the hall quickly, partially ready to go to bed, but nonetheless eager to see what Cecil had planned. When he opened the door to their bedroom, his jaw dropped.

Cecil was facing away from the door. He stood in front of their bed, completely naked except for a pair of black, high-heeled platform boots that laced up to his thighs. He was resting both of his hands on the mattress so that he was bent over with his rear facing Earl. He was looking over his shoulder at this boyfriend with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Like what you see?"

Earl was completely shocked by the appearance of his boyfriend, his tired mind not able to wrap around the sight before him. "You- Wh-" his stuttering trailed off as Cecil straightened up and turned to approach him.

"What’s wrong, Earl? Bad day?" Cecil sauntered forward slowly, "Why don't you come lay down and let me take care of-" Cecil's eyes widened in surprise as he heard the crack of one of the boot heels snapping.

Earl lurched forward, grabbing Cecil’s arms in a panic, but it was not enough to stop his boyfriend from falling to the ground.

"Cecil? Cecil, are you alright?" Earl asked frantically as he pulled his boyfriend into his arms quickly.

"Those-" Cecil's face reddened as he stuttered, eyes welling up in embarrassment as well as the pain from his ankle, "Those were so expensive."

**Author's Note:**

> Person B decides to surprise person A after they get home from a long day at work, so when person A walks into their bedroom, they are met with person B standing in front of the bed in nothing but a pair of platform heels.
> 
> Person A is caught off guard and is standing there blubbering so person B puts on their best smirk and goes to strut over to their partner when one of their heels snap and they go tumbling to the floor. Person A snaps out of it and rushes over to person B on the floor, person B’s ankle swells up to the size of their leg, and person B just sits there shrieking about how expensive those shoes were.


End file.
